The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Securing devices for aircraft come in a variety of types. One such type is sliding cord lock devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 234,896; U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,804; U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,371; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,306; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,748.
Many of the known securing or tie-down devices are relatively complicated, expensive, and often do not properly secure the object sufficiently, for example, during dangerous weather conditions.